Force-User Unlock
In the original SWG, Force-Users were a rarity to the extreme, for some reason Sony thought it would be a good idea to experience jedi in a non-jedi environment. During 2-0BBY there is no hint of any other jedi other than significant names throughout the story and even they were deeply hidden in the galaxy far away from the galatic empire. Due to the level of rarity sony intended, and the amount of versitility that was given to jedi they usually had the upper-hand in most cases, and were met with great hostility from the general public. However, from extensive testing we believe their level of power post patch-12 were the perfect balance for an alpha class. Jedi were still extremely easy to kill but due to their unique nature they were difficult to defeat to average pvpers. The Original Process (Pre-Aurullia) During the years of 2003-2004 players were given the option to be kept among the ranks of the jedi if they took part in a long and strenuous process which only got easier as the servers became more adjusted to the game. This process included looting 5 rare jedi holocrons and sensing the 4 professions to be mastered leaving the 5th one as a randomized mastery. Upon completion players were given a set of trials upon completion they were given an extra character slot dedicated to jedi. "The Village" Era (Aurullia) In 2005, preparations were underway for a new "Combat Upgrade" system which revamped SWG into a more of a WoW/Everquest game, it was originally met with hostility but was slowly accepted again. To combat the rising jedi population, sony employed a new method of unlocking a force sensitive character. Players were first required to gather badges and sense their level of oneness with the force. After a player reached "Glowing" status, they would be subjected to wait nearly an entire day for a mysterious old man to appear before them and hand them a mysterious datapad. They were to kill the sith bandits spread throughout the galaxy and causing trouble, soon the player took on Mellichae the leader of the "Sith" at the time. Upon completion of this task the player was immediately entitled as a Jedi Initiate, from this point on they would need to train themselves in the field. SWG:TNE Force-Unlock System Introduction The New Republic Era has granted us much, much, more room for Jedi to exist, this being only about 20 years after the fall of the empire, and the first few years of the New Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker recruits force sensitives to his Masassi Temple on Yavin 4. At the same time a powerful faction is born shortly after Vader and Palpatine are reported as deceased ran by one of Palpatine's Admiral's known as "Empire Reborn" which followed the very same structure as the original Galatic Empire, like Skywalker, the Admiral "recruits" force sensitive sentients to his army of "Dark Jedi". Like original SWG, Jedi will still remain as a strenuous feat in order to gain it. Force Sensitivity is believed to be a developmental process, by no means does this make it any easier, however it makes it more common-place to see jedi. Discovering The Force (Initial Activation) There will be many avenues for players to begin their first few steps into the force-realm, it can be anything like the old way, such as finding holocrons, or stumbling across some ancient ruins that may have some mysterious hierogrlyphs that start a quest under hidden circumstances. The process for the most part will take place under a series of quests that force players to explore the galaxy and experience much of the game before moving into the jedi realm. Multi-Factioned Jedi Origin Each and every jedi will unlock differently and train significantly different. Each jedi is open to following their own ideology. The origin of unlock or training can differ on power significantly, the more rare of training proves to be more powerful and lethal however comes at a greater cost of one's own personal time and resources, as well as making your playing style much more extreme. Lost Sith Texts (Lost Tribe Of Sith) Characters who unlock dark jedi under this process end up with the most unusual forms of force-powers proving to be extremely dominating, the training is much more strenuous on the player, and more lethal than your average 'Reborn'. Players will be forced to come across ancient sith-writings and holocrons and teach themselves the process of becoming a true sith, making this an extremely hard form of unlocking. Due to the low level of activity from those seeking sith teachings, Lost Sith may only be seen in small skirmish groups or solely on their own, but they definitly are not to be underestimated. Faction Standing *'The New Republic': Hostile *'Empire Reborn': Hostile *'New Jedi Order': Hostile Sith have no affiliation other than their own, and may sometimes even be hostile against one another due to their desire to rule; power-struggles are a never-ending thing. Empire Reborn (Reborn) Characters who recieve an initial unlock sequence while under the affiliation of the "Empire Reborn" depending on their level of sensitivity, a certain set of events will take place over a given period of time, eventually resulting in a "kidnapping" players can choose to refuse to be taken by these figures or they can leave with them. If a refusal is made, an attempt on your life will take place, if you die then you forfeit your refusal, however if you kill them it will not be until the next day or so that these figures will reappear to you. Due to the nature of their training Reborn Dark Jedi, are set as the very standard of dark jedi training, honing all training techniques to be conventional and uniform. However they are granted the slight ability to read Sith hieroglyphics, enabling them to unlock a limited amount of hidden Sith abilities. Faction Standing *'New Jedi Order': Hostile *'Lost Sith Tribe': Hostile *'New Republic': Hostile Jedi Holocrons (Self-Taught Jedi) Jedi have always mysteriously emerged from the darkness as the guiding light to the force. Even when all were thought to be extinct they have always managed to leave something behind only for it to be found again and resurrect an order thousands of years old. This form of unlocking is very similar to the "Lost Sith" unlock pattern, players will be hinted to the path of the force from a rare "Jedi Holocron", from there they will be somewhat instructed in the ways of the force piece by piece. Similar to the Sith, the players who unlock and train through this pathway are entitled to a few hidden force abilities unavailable to jedi who took other paths to the force. These players may CHOOSE to join The New Jedi Order, or may remain as a sole-force user. Because these Jedi are recognized for their achievements they are granted a bonus to their rank as they join the order. Faction Standing *'New Jedi Order': Friendly *'New Republic': Friendly *'Lost Sith Tribe': Hostile *'Empire Reborn': Hostile Jedi Training (The New Jedi Order - Skywalker story) This unlock path is by far the most standard unlock throughout the entire process. Granting the player easy access to the training, as well as having close interaction with a familiar character (Luke Skywalker). Of course this is based off of their strength in the force and how Skywalker's Jedi will recognize the level of force strength. Players will be practically babied by the Order in their training producing a Jedi Knight for their ranks. Due to their training Jedi can listen to Holocrons and learn of potential whereabouts of the hidden Jedi secrets throughout the galaxy and unlock hidden force abilities for their arsenal of powers. Faction Standing *'New Jedi Order': Friendly *'The New Republic': Friendly *'Empire Reborn': Hostile *'Sith Tribe': Hostile